Let Me Go aka Izinku Pergi
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME one-shot. What if Optimus Prime is dead in the final chapter of that story? What happen to Sari since then? Surprises waiting for you if you keep reading my fic! Soundtrack: Izinku Pergi/Let Me Go by Kaer Azami.


**24TH November, Malaysia.  
VeekaIzhanez is laying on my bed as I'm too tired of having a SPM exam. I've finished 5 papers. malay language, English, Mathemathic, History and Islamic Education.  
. Now, I'm sighing in relief.... and trying to take a nap.....  
Suddenly, Sari is rushing into my room, waking me up.  
"Veeka, why are you still sleeping? Do you want to make a story once again?" asked Sari.  
"I'm too tired of an exam, and you forced me to write fanfic? Let me to take a rest first," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Hey! You've written one story of me, but you want to publish it today, right?"  
"Oh, mean!"**

**A hour later, at cyber cafe.  
VeekaIzhanez is checking one of the stories that I recent published.  
"Okay, Sari. I want to tell you that this story will make you shocked," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Why?" asked Sari.  
"Do you remember of PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Actually, I want to tell you that someone is supposed dead in that story and....."  
"And what?"  
"Just read this story and I hope you like it,"**

**Let Me Go aka Izinku Pergi  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME one-shot. What if Optimus Prime is dead in the final chapter of that story? What will happen to Sari due to his death? And one surprise inside if you stay reading my story!!!**

**Dialogue:  
Sari and the other's dialogue (normal)  
Optimus Prime's dialogue (Italic - to indicate that he's dead)**

**Admitter: English is my second language and I have a Beta. Please don't tell me that my English is very bad.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!!**

* * *

_(Based from PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME by myself, chapter 5)_

_Megatron is falling down on the ground. Optimus Prime gets his axe and he is ready to chop him down.  
"You'll be die with me, Prime," said Megatron.  
"It never happen," said Optimus Prime, then his hands are get his axe up and.....  
"OPTIMUS!!" screamed Sari.  
"PRIME!!!" DON'T!!!!" screamed all the Autobots.  
""Prime, try to kill me!!" screamed Megatron.  
That makes Optimus Prime gets his axe down and both of the leaders are falling down from the scene after one hit from his axe crushed the lands. The girls and the Autobots are running to the scene but it's too late._

_"Prime!!!" All of them are grieving of the leader's death. Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader that they trusted is gone lefting them forever.  
"How dare you lefted me, bossbot," said Bumblebee.  
"Why are you lefted me, Optimus? I'm really love you...." screamed Sari, she is crying._

_All of the Autobots are crying and looking down. Sari is walking to the end of the bank, looking more of the scene. She is thinking of her lover, Optimus Prime that she loved the most. How dare he lefted her in one sight. __**How dare you did this to us, Optimus. But if you sacrificed yourself for us, I appreciate you, big guy... I'm really miss you,.....  
**Tasha, Rina and Melly are walking toward her, calming her down.  
"There is must be a reason why Optimus lefted us here," said Melly.  
"He wanted to prove his love to me that he wants to protect all of us from Megatron," said Sari._

* * *

(DELETED SCENE)

"And... I think we need to left this scene. Nothing can we see right now," said Rina.  
"But... Optimus is still here. He is trying to find us," said Sari.  
"Optimus is dead, Sari. He's gone," said Tasha.  
Sari is give up to her friends. "Let's get out from here,"

All the Autobots and girls are lefting the scene. But Sari is still there, she hoped of her lover will return to her. Then, she walking away from the scene slowly.

* * *

That night, AutoParadise.  
Sari is sleeping on sadness in her room. She had lost of someone, someone that she loved the most. Optimus Prime. **How dare you lefted me at all, big guy. You didn't mention of anything before you're gone from us. But, I hope you know of something, I'm really miss you, big guy. And no one can replace you as our leader... and my lover......**  
Her tears are flowing down from her dull eyes, moving down to her pillow, make it wet. She hugging that pillow tightly, indicate that she _missed him very much_. Then, she _'kissed it'_ as she think that _is_ Optimus Prime, imaginary.  
"I hope I can hear your voice again. I'm really really miss you...." She is keep crying and grieving.

_"Sari,"_ There is one whisper right on her ear, makes her shocked, finding where that voice come from. She wake up from her bed, searching after that voice.  
"Who's talking there?" asked her.  
_"I'm here, Sari. Come to me," _That voice is echoing. She is trying to find that voice but nobody is there.  
"Who's there? Where are you? Come to me!!" screamed her, give up to find that voice.  
_"You can hear my voice, but you can't see me," _That makes Sari looks panic, then she screaming loudly. That makes Rina, Tasha and Melly are rushing to her room.  
"Sari, what's wrong with you? Why are you screaming?" asked Tasha, calming her.  
"I heard of one voice, it was calling me and he said..." replied Sari, gasped.  
"I think it was your imagination. Yeah, since Optimus dead, you're looking too much loving him..." said Melly.  
"Yeah, and I hope you not get mental problem soon," joked Rina.  
"Rina is right," said Tasha.  
All of them mutes for a while.  
"Sari, if you still thinking of Optimus, you'll get mentally problem. I hope you can forget him quickly," said Melly.  
"But... I'm really love him....." Sari is crying.  
"But he's gone from us. Look at the Autobots. Since Optimus dies, they're also grieving of his death. But they've their work to solve for."  
"That's not wrong if you're grieving of someone's death. But don't be too much," said Tasha.  
"I hope you can take some rest and your problem will gone sooner,"

Then, Rina, Tasha and Melly are walking out from that room. Sari is trying to get a nap, but she can't closen her eyes. She don't know why.  
_"Sari, are you there?" _That voice is appeared again. This time, Sari decide to sleep. But she can't. In her nap, she feel of one touch on her hand and it moving up to her head and she feel something had stroking her hair.  
"Can you stop doing like that to me?" screamed her then she hitting surounding her with a pillow but nothing that she hitted.  
_"Sari, it's me, Optimus. Can you hear me?"_ That voice appeared once again, this time, his voice is louder and there is one faded shadow in front of her. Optimus Prime is there.  
"Optimus? Is that really you?" asked Sari, walking closer to him, touching him but nothing that she touched, it feels like she touching the air.  
_"I want to tell you something, but I want only you know it, only you," _said Optimus Prime.  
"But why are you here?"  
_"Actually, Primus not let me out from here. I need to find someone that loved me, and I want to wish you something...... Sari,"_  
"What do you want?"  
_"I want you to... forget me,"_  
"Forget you? But I can't! I want you to be with me, even you're gone from me, you've promised to me for not lefting me, but how dare you broking it,"  
_"But this is for my sake, Sari. I want you to forget me. I don't want you crying due to me,"  
_Sari mutes for a while. Then, she is thinking of something.  
"Okay, I want to ask you something, big guy. Why are you want to see me?" asked Sari.  
_"I have something to tell you,"_ replied Optimus Prime. _"Close your eyes,"  
_"What?"  
_"Just do it,"_  
Then, Sari closing her eyes and she feel of something..... something that hit her cheek, I mean, Optimus Prime had kissed her on her cheek. But she is not only feel it, she can see him in some colourful rays.  
_"Everything is done,"_ Then, Sari open her eyes and she see nothing. Then, Optimus Prime appeared in front of her as he whispers of something. _"I love you, Sari,"_

(Real version in Malay)  
_Sinaran mata  
Cerita segalanya  
Duka lara terpendam  
Memori semalam  
Tinggal segala cinta  
Tiada kembalinya  
Lama dikasih kita  
Kau bawa bersama  
Mimpi indah mekar  
Saat cinta bersemi  
Sedetik asmara syurga  
Selamanya_

(Translated in English)  
_The shineness of the eyes  
tell me everything  
every latent grieveness  
of the yesterday memory  
Leave of all the love  
Without turn back  
of our long afffection  
that you take it along together  
This dream is blooming nice  
when love sprouted  
One moment of heavenly romance  
Forever_

"You're love me? But... you're dead," said Sari.  
_"I know it, Sari. But your love to me makes me keep loving you,"_ said Optimus Prime  
"Listen up, big guy. I know you're very love me, but honestly I want to tell you, I can't accept this statement that you're gone. I hope you understand,"

Meanwhile....  
"Hey, why does Sari doing in her room? She is talking with whom?" asked Melly, from outside  
That makes Sari shocked. Thus she running toward her bed, pretending to sleep. Tasha is opening the door.  
"Sari, are you..." asked Tasha.  
"Why, Tasha?" asked Sari.  
"Nothing," Tasha is closing the door. Sari sighed in relief.

"Optimus, I want you to leave this paradise," said Sari.  
_'But I can't leave you anymore, Sari. I need to..."_ said Optimus Prime.  
"I know. You've promised me for not lefting me, but now you're dead. You don't have to take this responsbility to take care after me. I can take care myself,"  
_"But... anything that will happen to you, Sari, without me at your side,"  
_"I can take it myself,"  
_"Sari! I want you to..."_

Meanwhile, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are peeping thorugh Sari's room, as they're see she is talking alone.  
"Can you hear that? Sari is talking alone," said Bumblebee.  
"I think she had a hallucination as she thinking of Prime," said Prowl.  
"Crazy! She has new abilities," said Jazz.  
"That's not an abilities. She had a mentally problem," said Prowl.  
"And what would we tall that girls about this?" asked Bumblebee.

Back to that 'couples'.....  
_"Sari, I begging to you once again, I want you to forget me,"_ said Optimus Prime.  
"I can't! You're everything for me," said Sari.  
_"Sari, listen up. There are many guys out there will loving you. Do you remember when I take you into that college? Many guys are trying to flirt you but when you told them that you had someone..."  
_"But that was a history,"  
_"I know it, Sari,"  
_Sari mutes for a while. She know that Optimus Prime forced her to forget him but she can't as she is really loving him. Then, she feel of the cold air become warmer, she know Optimus Prime is moving away from her. She hurted him as she don't want to forget him.  
"I can forget you, Optimus..." Sari is begin to cry. "But in one condition. Please don't forget me,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Pergilah rinduku  
Hilangkan dirimu  
Tak sanggup menanggung  
Derita dikalbuku  
Pergilah sayangku  
Bermula semula  
Semangat cintaku  
Membara kerana dia  
Tiada niatku…_

(Translated in English)  
_Take my love away  
Dissappeared yourself  
As I can't take  
every sufferness in my heart  
Leave me alone, my love  
It getting restarted  
of my love soul  
It burnt beacuse of it  
without my intention_

That makes some tears flowing down from her cheek, she knows that she is really failed to forget him.  
"Optimus... I can't forget you... I'm really love you...." Sari is keep crying, then she feels that something had touched her hair then she had been hugged with something and one lovely kiss is given. Optimus Prime had hugged her and kissed her.  
_"I know you can't forget me, Sari. But I want you to forget me.. just a bit,"_ said Optimus Prime.  
"I'm really love you, big guy...." said Sari.  
_"I'm really love you too,"_

Suddenly...  
"Sari, come out here! There's something want to meet you!" screamed Rina.  
"I'm coming!" screamed Sari.  
_"What do you mean for, Sari?"_ asked Optimus Prime.  
"There's nothing to tell you. Come on!"  
Sari 'pulling' his hand to take him out from her room, rushing to the living room.  
"Hey, Sari! We're glad to meet you," said Bumblebee.  
"What do you thinking about? You think I'm still sad of his death? He's okay with me," said Sari.  
_"Sari, you know what do you mentioned about?"_ asked Optimus Prime.  
"I know what am I said, big guy,"  
"Sari, you're talking to whom?" asked Melly.  
"Optimus. He is here, with us," said Sari.  
"Sari, I think Optimus is gone," said Tasha.  
"I'm telling the truth, Optimus is.." But Sari looking shocked when Optimus Prime is gone.  
"Sari, I want to tell you, your love passion to him makes you think he is alive and he exists in your mind. My words, that was your hallucination," said Prowl.  
"I'm not lying! Optimus is here! He's with me!!"  
"Now, you're want to tell a lie to us again?" asked all of them. That makes Sari feels ashame..... and she cries loudly.  
"How dare you hurted me like this!! Optimus was here recently, how dare he lefted me!! He's not loving me anymore!"

That makes Sari rushing into her room. Keep crying.  
**Optimus, how dare you lefted me. I'm really love you as I want to prove that you're exists in my life. But...how dare you lefted me! I'm really hate you!**

Then, she feel of some cold air in her room.  
_"Sari..."_

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tersemat dijiwa  
Setia bersamanya  
Cinta murni berdua  
Beribu teguhnya  
Mimpi indah mekar  
Saat cinta bersemi  
Sedetik asmara syurga  
Selamanya_

(Translated in English)  
_Keep along in soul  
with faithful with her  
The pure love of us  
the thousands stands  
This dream is blooming nice  
when love sprouted  
One moment of heavenly romance  
Forever_

Sari is crying with some of sweet memory between them. Started with they're meet when Optimus Prime and the Autobots were in Earth until one tragedy that took Optimus Prime's life. She can't take of it as it was happen at her sight.  
_"Sari, I want you to forget me, right now,"_ said Optimus Prime.  
"But how? I can't do that," said Sari.  
_"Only one thing that you can do. Just...."_

Sari stops crying and drying her tears. "I'll do it, big guy. For my love to you,"  
She see he is smiling, even it looking faded.  
"I'm really miss you, big guy. I love you,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Pergilah rinduku  
Hilangkan dirimu  
Tak sanggup menanggung  
Derita dikalbuku  
Pergilah sayangku  
Bermula semula  
Semangat cintaku  
Membara kerana dia  
Tiada niatku…_

(Translated in English)  
_Take my love away  
Dissappeared yourself  
As I can't take  
every sufferness in my heart  
Leave me alone, my love  
It getting restarted  
of my love soul  
It burnt beacuse of it  
without my intention_

At the next day.....  
Sari is bringing one box full of anything. She is walking toward Melly, Tasha and Rina.  
"What are you doing with that box?" asked Melly.  
Sari mutes for a while.  
"Where are you going?" asked Rina.  
"Please take me to somewhere, as long it is far away from here," said Sari.  
"What do you mean?" asked Tasha.  
"Take me somewhere. I want to forget him,"  
That makes that three girls are whispering something.  
"I think she realised what do we said to her," said Rina.  
"Maybe she knew the reality of this world," said Melly.  
Prowl, Jazz and Bumblebee are there hearing their quotes.  
"What do you whispering about?" asked Bumbelbee.  
"WHat the big nuisance! This is not your business," said Tasha.  
"Okay, I want ask you, what are you talking about?" asked Prowl.  
"Sari want to go somewhere, we don't know where does she want to go," said Melly.

They're see Sari is walking along with that box, she is looking up to the sky. Maybe she is thinking of Optimus Prime. **I hope you're hearing of my heart's voice, big guy.....**  
_"I'm hearing it now,"_  
Sari shocked. She looking anywhere, no one's there.  
"Optimus? Are you there?"  
_"Yeah.... but not for a long time. I need to go,"  
_That makes Sari crying.

"Sari , what are you waiting for?" asked Tasha. She is looknig toward her friend, walknig toward her.  
Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are transforming into the vehicle mode, and take all the girls away.

In their way to the beach, Sari is looking outside. She is remembering of her moment with Optimus Prime, while they were couples. Then....  
"STOP!!" screamed Sari, then all that Autobots braked suddenly.  
"Why are you saying like that?" asked Melly, shocked.  
That makes Sari crying.  
"I think she is really in crush with Prime," said Prowl.  
"But we need to get to the place hurry," said Rina.  
Then, the yellow car, the white car and a motorcycle are continue their move until......

A few minutes later....  
They're arrive at one beach, those Autobots are transforming into the robot mode. Tasha, Rina and Melly are looking over Sari, bringing that box and walking to the beach, that box contains anything, such as her photoframe with Optimus Prime and any gift that he given to her...... and she remembering when she and Optimus Prime were running along the beach.  
**Now, I'm ready for forgetting you, Optimus. I hope you don't regret for my deed.....**  
As she walking to the beach, some sea water coming thorugh her feet, the far she walk, that water risen up until half of her. She looking up to the sky and take a long breath before she placing that box on the surface of the sea.

She see that box had taken away from her, from each metre to one metre......

_"Sari... please let me go..... if you're still loving me...."_

"Optimus?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Pergilah sayangku  
Bermula semula  
Semangat cintaku  
Membara kerana dia  
Tiada niatku_

(Translated in English)  
_Leave me alone, my love  
It getting restarted  
of my love soul  
It burnt beacuse of it  
without my intention_

That makes all the Autobots and girls are rushing toward her.  
"What's wrong, Sari?" asked Tasha.  
Sari mutes for a while......

Until there is one whisper appeared...... and Optimus Prime is disappeared slowly........

_"Please take care of our sparkling...."_

That makes Sari shocked thus she tapped the water harshly, blaming herself. Tasha and Melly are calming her down.  
"Sari ,calm down!!" said Melly.  
"Please don't leave me, Optimus! I don't want to live anymore without you at my side!!!" screamed Sari.  
'We need to take her way from here," said Rina.  
Those girls are taken Sari from the scene, forcing the Autobots for take them back to AutoParadise.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Maafkan aku duhai kasih  
Izinkan ku pergi_

(Translated in English)  
_Please forgive me, my love  
Please let me go._

That night......

Sari is sleeping in sadness.... thinking of that quotes of her lover before he gone at all......

_"Sari, please take care of our sparkling...."_

That makes her keep crying. Now, she is pregnant of Optimus Prime's sparklings....

The End

Moral Value: That's useless for remembering the dead ones. It was a history.

* * *

**"You say what? Optimus is supposed dead in PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME and I..." scolded Sari ,then she is crying.... "Why are you finished this story here?"  
"Actually..." said VeekaIzhanez. "I want to make a contest for all my fans out there. Yeah, a contest,"  
"Okay, tell them what is the rules of that contest,"**

**VEEKAIZHANEZ'S FANFIC WRITING CONTEST**

**Theme: Continue this story, after Sari is pregnant of Optimus Prime's sparkling... and what happen next to her?**

**Rules for this contest:**

**#1: Must folowing that theme above.**

**#2: It is free-concept.  
-Multi-chaptered or one chapter  
-Songfic or non-songfic  
-pairings/slash included/ not included  
-in any rating and genre**

**#3: Must be written in English**

**#4: Category  
Category A: only TFA characters included  
Category B: with your OC  
Category C: with VeekaIzhanez's OC  
Category D: the crossover of TFA characters, VeekaIzhanez's OC and your OC.**

**#5: For category C and D, this is list which VeekaIzhanez's OC allowed to use in your fic.  
-Marsha Paramella (HOW THOSE SOBERS)  
-Amanda Paramella (HOW THOSE SOBERS)  
-Freedom Catchous (YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART)  
-Lan/ P.E.A.C.E. band (WHITE OF DRAWING AKA PUTIHNYA LUKISAN)  
-Syahira (LOVE GAME)  
-Khairyll (OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY)  
-Ervan (OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY)  
-Liew You Sam (SAVE YOU, RATCHET!)  
-Alya (AUTOBOT JETFIRE AUTOBOT JETSTORM)  
-Siska (AUTOBOT JETFIRE AUTOBOT JETSTORM)  
-Tasha Handery (PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME)  
-Rina Mallato (PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME)  
-Melly Hidropicnic (PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME)**

**#6: Refer any of that stories to know more about them, but OOC also allowed to use.**

**#7: Must complete before 31st January 2010**

**#8: Your story will be voted in my profile.**

**#9: The winner will be announced in the middle of February.**

* * *

**"Actually, I want make this contest as I want to read the other's Optimus Prime/Sari romance story, but the others also welcomed to read too," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"So, this is your motive?" asked Sari.  
"Yeah, but I will have Science and Art exam in next week,"**

**Okay, I hope you understand of it. Whatever, Enjoy!!**


End file.
